The Nyctophobic Butterfly
by sitakazukin
Summary: Alois Trancy is cheerful, crazy and sadistic yet he's also very emotional. His butler, Claude Faustus, is a stoic, tall guy who's usually the one who calms the unstable teen. He's the only one who witnesses the deepest heartaches of his master. Alois wakes up from a nightmare, afraid of losing his most precious someone.


_A/N: This is a short story that is related to or a continuation of Spider's Intention. Apparently, this is my first Kuroshitsuji/ClaudexAlois fanfic so advanced apology from me if it sucks. ~ Truth is, I made this while I was having insomnia. I just had to type this down before before going back to sleep (trying to go to sleep, rather)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler._

* * *

The blazing scarlet fire that was already consuming the bedroom reflected on Alois' eyes Alois who was lying on the floor a few meters away from his bedroom door, light blue eyes like the color of the sky widened in shock with the pupils reduced, legs sprawled out, back arched and hands pressed hard against the warm floor. Soon his servants came rushing down the hallway on a hustle and noticed the sweltering atmosphere when they got closer to their young master and his bedroom.

Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy's personal butler, has set his deadpan eyes at the fire growing larger inside the room then shot his glance at his highness whose tears were streaming down his face already, too flabbergasted at the sight of fire to talk. Fire always reminded him of the tragedy that took place in the village where he grew up many years ago. The room that was once filled with bluebells was now slowly turning into ashes. It reminded him of his precious brother, Luka Macken, who have died during the incident.

"Get water," Claude nonchalantly ordered Timber, Cantebury and Thompson. He was obviously unfazed by what's going on. The triplets nodded reluctantly as they scurried off ever so quickly and disappeared from the hallway leaving Hannah Anafeloz with Claude and her master. Claude faced her. "Stay with Alois," he ordered with such monotone voice and Hannah quickly bowed her head in acquiescence. She kneeled beside her highness but Alois could only look up at Claude who stepped inside the room already. His eyes widened even more as his adrenaline pumped up. He was too caught up with the memory of years ago that he was in a state of oblivion but seeing Claude enter his room snapped him out of his stupor. He gasped as he tried to pull himself to his feet despite that he was still shivering all over. "Claude!" he managed to croak. His throat actually became dry already since he was alone with the demised butterfly that he wanted to cremate. Hannah, with a concerned look, held onto her master's shoulders but she only received a glare from him. Alois shoved her hands away and stood up. He never really liked Hannah.

"Your highness!" Hannah shrieked when she witnessed Alois running after Claude who was inside the room already.

"Claude!" Alois screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping the door frame as he walked no more. He felts his knees weaken. Standing in front of him was his apathetic butler who was burning into ashes already. Alois felt like his heart stopped. He thought this is why he hates fire. More tears escaped from his already bloodshot eyes. He fell onto his knees but he pushed down his hands in support. He felt someone held his back. When he gazed up it was his maid again who was pulling him up already.

"Your highness, we have to get out or else"

Hannah's words were cut off when Alois diverted his eyes from her. Again, he slapped her hands. He ran towards Claude but before he could even touch a single flesh, it all turned into ashes already. He held the ashes in his hands as tears fell on them.

"Claude" he mewled. Bulbous sweats were running down his forehead and temple already for he was surrounded by fire. "Claude!" He screamed his name again as he balled his hands into fists and shut his eyes. Suddenly, he felt cold water splash against his back. He remembered a while ago that Claude ordered the triplets to go fetch some water. But when he opened his eyes, he only saw the ceiling of the roof of his canopy bed. Then there was a man in black with tall stature standing beside his bed. His misty eyes made it hard to see his face but in five seconds he already knew who he was. "C-Claude?" he stuttered, sounding skeptical yet relieved.

"I heard you screaming my name," Claude said. He perched up his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he knelt down beside his master. He was holding a candelabra with lit candles. Alois let out a little gasp at the sight of the candles.

"Claude!" He shouted as he quickly sat up, still gripping the edge of his white comforter. "Blow those candles!"

"I can't," Claude replied with usual nonchalant voice and stoic face. "You have nyctophobia."

"Just blow them already!"

Claude leered at his master's face that was wet with tears and he finally faced to the side and blew the candles. He saw Alois' eyes widened when his bedroom became pitch black.

"Your highness, may I know why you called me in the middle of the night?"

Alois turned to where he heard Claude's voice. His fear of the dark slightly decreased knowing that Claude was still there. He quickly threw his arms at Claude and wrapped them around his neck as he they both fell to the floor making a loud thud. Alois squeezed his eyes shut.

"I I had a bad dream," he finally replied. Claude waited patiently for him to finish explaining. He was completely used to Alois behaving like this. Crying in his sleep until he would arrive at his side and calm him enough to go back to sleep peacefully. But this time it was different. Alois actually knocked him down on the floor, tightly clinging onto him more than ever before. He thought if Alois was trying to surprise him, he did a good job. But of course, his face remained void of emotion.

"I actually dreamt of you burning into ashes Claude," Alois continued, his forehead resting on Claude's chest. He tugged on Claude's clothes on his chest and gripped it as he gritted his teeth with tears still leaking from his eyes. It seems like they couldn't stop flowing out until he can get his words out of his mouth and he desperately wanted to but afraid that Claude won't show much reaction like always does. Still, he pressed his cheek against Claude's clothed chest and narrowed his eyes. "I was afraid to lose you," he said bitterly, sounding like a child who didn't want to be abandoned by his mother.

Claude had been looking down at Alois but after hearing him explain, he faced the ceiling of his master's room and breathed quietly. The room wasn't as dark as minutes before since the moonlight from the window was spreading across some parts of the room already. He subtly picked up his glasses that have fallen to his collar and placed them back on the bridge of his nose. He ran his fingers through Alois' short blonde hair, making Alois eyes widen at his delicate touch. His highness felt his butler slowly sit up. Claude gently scooped up Alois into his arms. He stood up and let go of Alois as soon as he lay on his bed already. Alois eyes turned half-lidded and he bit his lower lip, showing a disappointed look. He knew Claude would still act like his butler even when he makes it obvious that he's more than his butler to him. But what was more disappointing is that he just became speechless after he explained. He was tucked in his bed by him and he quickly gripped Claude's sleeve.

"Claude?" he said softly, finally regained his composure.

"Yes, your highness?" Claude paused to look down at Alois with those piercing golden eyes of his.

"You actually think I'm annoying, don't you? You're... you're just doing what I tell you because of our contract!"

Claude watched the fourteen year old boy at his pitiful state again yet he remains beautiful in his eyes. Those fresh tears on his pale face glistened and he savored those sky blue eyes of his that reminds him of every lazy peaceful afternoons in the patio surrounded by the garden. He sat down next to his thin frame and cupped his face.

"If it's your unstable soul that makes you annoying then no, you are not annoying," he said gently. "It's your passion that's what makes me do things for you, the same thing that makes you unique, your highness. Your soul dances with fire but doesn't get burned the soul that I want to greedily devour. I want nothing more than to completely desire my master." He brushed away the bangs that usually fell on Alois' face as he planted a soft kiss on the teenager's forehead. Alois' once wide eyes gradually shut at the feeling of his butler's soft lips against his smooth pale forehead. He could hear his own heart throbbing. Claude breathed calmly on his face.

Later Alois felt Claude stand up already. That sad feeling returned to him again whenever he sees Claude leave. He wanted him to stay with him tonight. No, he wanted to stay with him forever. But he had to tell himself that he would see him when he wakes up later. Just that time his eyes were already almost fully closed. Still he could spot Claude at the doorway looking at him. He smiled. Before Alois can open his eyes wide and double check if he really did smile, he already left the room with the candelabra in his hand. Alois turned to his side and gripped his pillow, still dumbfounded at what he just saw. He closed his eyes and smiled as his body warmed up just remembering how Claude smiled genuinely ever so rarely. Satisfied, he stopped gripping his pillow and slowly falling asleep.


End file.
